


Adventures in the Unexpected

by electrictoes



Series: Adventure 'Verse [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes
Summary: Another story in the Adventure 'verse. Set five and half years(ish) after Another Small Adventure
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Adventure 'Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126433





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal

**Title:** Adventures in the Unexpected (1/4)  
**Characters/Pairings:** TenII, Rose, OCs, Various Tylers. TenII/Rose  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Set post-JE.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. Anything you recognise isn't mine.  
**Summary:** _Another story in the Adventure 'verse. Set five and half years(ish) after[Another Small Adventure](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+another+small+adventure).  
_**Author's Note(s):** Tremendous amounts of thanks and praise must be bestowed upon [](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/profile)[**wishiknewwho**](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/) for the beta on this fic, she's been wonderful. Also, thank you to [](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[**nipplemuggins**](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/) for reading it through & convincing me to post this.  


Rose looked up as the Doctor came in the front door. Her eyes were almost immediately drawn away from him to the four year old ducking between his legs. She shook her head.

“Tomas.” She said, half-scolding. And then, “Why is there a toilet roll tube on your arm?”

Tomas shrugged and in an elaborate jumping motion moved through the house and into the living room. Rose looked up at the Doctor and he shrugged. “I got the shopping. Everything on the list.”

Rose smiled and kissed him lightly as she took the shopping bags from his hands. “Thank you.” She turned away with the shopping and then looked back at him as he shrugged out of his jacket. “I spoke to Mum earlier.”

“Yeah?” He asked, only half listening.

“Yeah. She’s going to babysit tonight.”

“Is she?” He blinked. “Why?”

“Thought it’d be nice for us to have a night to ourselves for once.” She answered as she moved through to the kitchen and began to put the shopping away.

He appeared in the doorway seconds later, leaning on the doorframe, a smirk playing on his lips. “A night in? Just the two of us?”

“Yeah. If you want.” She stopped what she was doing and turned to him. “If not I can call my mum and cancel.”

“No!” He said, a little too quickly. “No, no, don’t do that. It’ll be nice. Me and you.”

Rose laughed and turned back to the shopping. “Good. D’you want to go and rescue Tomas’s arm from that tube?”

“I’ll give it a go.” He winked and headed out of the room.

Smiling to herself, Rose finished putting things away. She could hear Tomas protesting as the Doctor tried to get the tube off him. She contemplated how wonderful a father he was and how lucky they were that they had these children in their lives. They had adopted Tomas nearly three years ago and having two children was just as wonderful as having one. Aida wandered into the kitchen as Rose flicked the kettle on.

She was winding her hair around a finger. “Mummy.”

“Yes?”

“Daddy said we’re staying at Grandma’s tonight.” Aida sat on a dining chair, placing her elbows on the table and propping her head up on her hands.

“Yep, you are.”

“Oh.” She sighed dramatically. “Do we have to?”

Rose turned away from where she was making tea. “Don’t you want to?”

“When we stay at Grandma’s Tomas and Tony try to make me play boy games.” She complained, tracing circles on the table with her finger. “I’d rather stay here.”

Rose smiled at her softly. “Are Mummy and Daddy not allowed a night on their own?”

“I’ll be good! I’ll be quiet and I’ll stay in my room while you do grown up things. I promise!” She tilted her head to one side and pushed her arms forward. “Please Mummy?”

“Not this time, darling.”

“Oh, but _Mum-_ ”

Rose shook her head and crossed the room, stroking Aida’s hair softly. “I want to have your Daddy to myself tonight.”

“What for?”

Laughing, Rose moved back to the kettle. “We’ve got grown up things to talk about.”

“We do?” The Doctor asked from the doorway. He had Tomas under one arm and was brandishing the cardboard tube in his other hand. “Mission accomplished, Mrs Tyler.”

“Daddy!” Tomas shouted. “Put me down!”

The Doctor span Tomas around briefly and plonked him on the floor beside Aida. “Don’t stick your arm in anything else.” He reached down to tickle Tomas’ tummy and Aida wiggled off her chair to help. Tomas squealed and wriggled at their assault, ducking under the Doctor’s arm at the first possible moment and crossing the room to hide behind his mother.

“Mummy!” He screamed as he dived behind her legs. “Help!”

Before Rose got a chance to exercise revenge on Tomas’s part the Doctor had reached her and was waging a tickle war on her himself. Tomas seized the opportunity to run from the room, and Aida followed hot on his heels, shouting “I’ll get him, Dad!” as she ran.

With the children gone the Doctor ceased his tickling and dropped his arms to Rose’s waist, pulling her close to him and kissing her neck softly. She moved away gently and kissed his nose. “Later.”

“Once we’ve finished our grown up talk?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Did you want me to tell our six year old daughter what you actually intend on doing tonight?” He smirked and she shook her head at him, turning away and pouring water into two mugs. “But we should probably sit down for a bit and have a conversation that isn’t about what Tomas has put down the toilet or which bit of paperwork Aida’s drawn you a picture on.” Rose tried to keep her tone light and not suggest anything, but the Doctor had got more perceptive over the years.

“Is everything okay? Have I done something?” He paused. “Is this about that woman at Aida’s Rainbows, because I-”

“No.” She shook her head. “No, it’s fine.” She passed him his tea. “What woman at Rainbows?”

He screwed up his eyebrows. “Oh, nothing.”

Rose kissed his cheek softly and exchanged a look with him as they heard a crash from upstairs. She sighed. “Your turn.”

“I parted cardboard man from his armour.”He pointed out.

“I explained to Aida why she has to go to her Grandma’s tonight.” Rose countered.

“Well, you can’t blame her for not wanting to-”

“Right, it’s definitely your turn.”

“You’re going to turn into your mother, aren’t you?” He pulled a face. “I’ve married into this, I’m never going to escape.”

Rose opened her mouth to chastise him but was interrupted by Tomas wandering into the kitchen, his t-shirt covered in patches of different coloured paints. He grinned up at them cheekily. “I knocked over a table, Mummy.”

Other mothers would have scolded their children, she was sure, but Rose had spent far too long living life in the wake of the havoc the Doctor wreaked. Before she’d had children, she was well practiced in cleaning up carnage. She shook her head and put her tea down. “Right then, it’s into the bath with you.” She turned to her husband. “Guess who gets to clean up the paint?”

The Doctor sighed and put his own tea down. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I could bath Tommo.”

“Oh no, the bathroom doesn’t need flooding today, thank you.” She smiled at him lovingly. “I’ll love you forever.”

“You’re supposed to anyway.” He retorted as he headed out of the kitchen.

Rose laughed at his retreating back and then turned back to Tomas, tugging his t-shirt over his head and adding it to a pile of washing neither she nor the Doctor had got around to doing yet. She ruffled his hair lightly and span him around to face the door. “Come on then, trouble.”

“I’m not trouble Mummy. Everything else is.”

Rose let the Doctor drop the children off at the Tyler mansion without her, fearing her mother would start asking too many questions if she put in an appearance herself. She had called her once the Doctor and Tomas had gone out that morning, knowing that she couldn’t put off talking to him any longer and experience telling her they would never get more than five minutes alone with the children there.

Aida was a Daddy’s girl through and through and when the Doctor was at home, ninety nine percent of the time she was with him. The only time she had ever seen Aida both awake and not talking was when staying in the Doctor’s presence required her to be quiet. She would sit silently by his side while he finished off the intricate parts of his experiments, knowing that as soon as he didn’t have to focus quite so hard he would give her an impromptu science lesson. Aida loved the sound of his voice and Rose was certain that Aida had learnt to walk purely so that she could followed the Doctor around the house. Tomas, on the other hand, was a whirlwind of energy, leaving chaos behind him at every turn, but happy wherever the attention he got was coming from.

It was Tomas that would crawl into their bed in the middle of the night without warning, Aida would stand at the doorway and ask to come in, but not Tomas. He would propel himself across the room and crawl between them and they had long since found the need to put a lock on their bedroom door. But no moment was sacred, there was always a chance of being interrupted and they needed a chance to have time alone tonight.

She smiled as he walked into the living room and sent her a look of adoration before he flopped down beside her on the sofa. “Hello Mrs Tyler.”

“Hey you.” She curled into him happily. “Kids go in okay?”

“Yeah, your mum’s been baking. She tempted them with cakes.” He kissed her temple. “She seems to think there’s something bothering you though.”

“Does she?”

“Yeah.” He tilted her head so that she was looking at him. “You going to tell me what’s going on?”

“Can’t we have five minutes?” She asked, her voice quiet.

“Well, we could. But we’ve got all night for sofa snuggling.” He cuddled her closer to him as if to prove his point. “If something’s wrong, we should talk about it.”

She fiddled with his fingers. “Nothing’s wrong, exactly.”

“No?”

“No. I’ve just... I’ve just got something I need to tell you.”

He pulled back and his voice became much more high-pitched. “What?”

She laid a hand on his chest. “Don’t panic, whatever you’re thinking, it’s not that.”

“How do you know?”

“I know you.” She tugged him forward again, resting her head on his chest so he couldn’t see her face. “It’s nothing bad. It’s just.... I think, well, I’m pretty sure that... I’m pregnant.”

  



	2. Adventures in the Unexpected (2/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Another story in the Adventure 'verse. Set five and half years(ish) after[Another Small Adventure](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+another+small+adventure)._

**Title:** Adventures in the Unexpected (2/4)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** TenII, Rose, OCs, Various Tylers. TenII/Rose  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Spoilers:** Set post-JE.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. Anything you recognise isn't mine.  
 **Summary:** _Another story in the Adventure 'verse. Set five and half years(ish) after[Another Small Adventure](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+another+small+adventure).  
_ **Author's Note(s):** Massive amounts of thanks to[](http://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/profile)[ **wishiknewwho**](http://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing. There are sections that I've added today, so any mistakes are still my own! Apologies for the delay on this, my rl's been a bit manic recently!  
 **Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/241312.html#cutid1)**

The Doctor’s eyes widened. His mouth dropped open and he tried to speak but no sound came out. He closed his mouth again and blinked. “What?” He swallowed. “What?”

Rose lifted her head from his chest to look up at him. “I’m pregnant, Doctor.” She gripped his hand anxiously. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“A... what?”

“A baby. Me and you, together.” She squeezed his hands. “Is that okay?”

“But that’s...”

“It’s not impossible, Doctor.” She tugged his hands forward, placing them on her stomach. “It’s real.”

He looked at her, not daring to hope this was real. “Really?”

“Really.” She gave him a nervous smile.

“But I can’t-”

Rose cut in before he could continue. “It’s yours. Don’t even question that for one second.”

“I’m not, but... are you sure?”

She nodded. “I’ve done loads of tests. I haven’t been to the doctors, but I’m sure.”

“We’re going to have a baby?”

“We’re going to have a baby.” She smiled at him. “A little boy or girl that’s half me and half you.” She paused. “What do you reckon? Is that alright?”

His response was to kiss her, and kiss her again and again. This wonderful woman, this beautiful human girl who had given him everything he could ever wish for and was still giving, every day. Who was now carrying his child inside of her, who he loved more than he had ever thought possible.

When they pulled apart, slightly breathless, but both still smiling, he wrapped his arms around her. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She ran a finger across his face, tracing the outline of his nose and down to his mouth. “I hope our baby looks like you.”

“She’ll look like you, and she’ll be beautiful.” He whispered, still completely captivated by her. His perfect Rose.

“She might be a boy.”

He shrugged. “She might. But she... or he’ll... they’ll be ours. Our own little baby, imagine it.”

“We’ve never had a baby that small before.” Rose told him. He pulled her closer to him. “Little fingers and toes...”

“Their first smile, we missed that with the other two.”

Rose kissed his cheek softly and laid a hand on his chest. “Mum said that there’s nothing more beautiful than seeing your husband hold your baby for the first time.”

He shifted slightly.“You told your mum before me?”

“No.” She kissed him again. “It was ages ago, before Aida even... but I always wondered...”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, we’re doing it now. We’re going to have a baby.”

He sat up, a sudden thought coming across him. “Rose, I need to run some tests.”

“Right now?”

“No, no, on you. And the baby. Blood tests, that sort of thing. I need to make sure everything’s okay.”

“Hey.” She pressed her hand to his chest. “Hey, everything’s fine.”

“I need to-” He moved to stand up, but Rose resisted with gentle pressure against his chest. He sunk back into the sofa reluctantly.

“Whatever tests you need to run, they can wait ‘til tomorrow, hmm?” She ran a hand through his hair softly. “I’m fine. But I’ll be better if you kiss me and make good on your promise from earlier.”

“What promise?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “The kids are gone for _one_ night, Doctor.”

“Innine months we’ll have even less time alone.” He commented.

“Yeah, well you better make the most of it while we have it then.” She told him, leaning forward to press an insistent kiss upon his lips.

Reluctantly, Rose let the Doctor take her into Torchwood and run his tests before they picked the children up the next morning. He still had his own lab, although he only worked at Torchwood part time these days, preferring to be at home with the children whenever they weren’t at school.

She had sat patiently and indulged him while he took a blood sample and scanned her with an instrument that was essentially an oversized sonic screwdriver. Twenty first century Earth technology, he had told her, would not allow for him to make a compact version.

Only when he was certain that there was nothing wrong with Rose or the baby did he finally relax. He took her hand and helped her down from the table he’d made her sit on, kissed her soundly and led her back out of the building.

They were pulling up outside the Tyler mansion now. Tony came running over to them the second the car was parked. “Doctor!” He beamed as he stepped out of the car. “I’m really glad you’re here! I need help with my maths homework and Dad’s rubbish.”

The Doctor looked at Rose. She smiled at him softly, amused that he was silently asking her permission to go off with Tony. She pecked his lips lightly. “Go on, show off how clever you are for a bit.”

His eyes hovered over her for a moment, as though he was reassuring himself that she was okay and wouldn’t break the second he looked away from her. A few seconds passed and he patted Tony on the shoulder. “Come on, what is it, algebra?” Rose watched him go and double checked that the car was locked before walking towards the house to find her children. She hoped that the Doctor wasn’t going to be paranoid for her entire pregnancy, she wasn’t sure she could cope with the fall out if his internal panic reached critical.

They decided to wait a while before they told anyone about the baby. Once twelve weeks had passed Rose phoned Jackie and arranged to meet for coffee. She had decided that telling her in a public place would be the best idea. As it was, Jackie took it quite well. Rose had expected her to tell her their house was already chaotic enough and ask if they could really keep track of another child.

But Jackie had smiled at her, a proud look in her eyes. “Oh, sweetheart. That’s great news.”

“It is?” Rose asked. “I mean, it is.”

“Aren’t you pleased?”

“Yeah, I’m so happy. _We’re_ so happy.”

“Well then.” Jackie took a sip of her drink and smiled at her daughter again. “I was beginning to wonder if you would ever have children of your own, y’know.” she said. Rose said nothing, just smiled.

They drank their coffee in silence for a few minutes before Jackie looked up, Rose felt a critical eye on her and pulled a face. “What is it, Mum?”

“Is he looking after you properly? You’re not looking on top form an’ with a bun in the oven you can’t be too careful.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Of course he is, he can’t do enough for me. You know what he’s like.”

“I do.” Jackie said, watching her as she lifted her drink to her lips. “And that’s exactly why I’m worrying.”

“Mum, he’s a wonderful husband, he-”

Jackie held up a hand defensively. “I’m not saying he isn’t, sweetheart, he just gets a little distracted sometimes. And I worry. You’re having a baby and that’s going to take it’s toll on you. First pregnancy’s always the hardest, you know. With you it was awful. Tony wasn’t so bad, but you’ll figure that out next time.”

Rose opened her mouth in protest, but Jackie continued talking.

“Then again, they do say the third kid is the one that tips you over, and you’ve got the Doctor to keep an eye on too, probably won’t want any more.” She drained her mug and carried on, not really caring if Rose was interested. “And you’ll have to watch Tomas once the baby’s born. You see it on those parenting programmes on the telly all the time, Middle Child Syndrome, and he’s already a handful-”

Rose sighed. She strongly regretted not making the Doctor come with her to break the news. At least then she would have had an excuse to leave before her mother got too carried away.

The real challenge, of course, was telling the children. They sat them down on the sofa and told them they had something important to tell them. Then the Doctor looked at Rose, which she shouldn’t have been surprised about, really.

Tomas swung his legs back and forth, hitting his feet against the sofa. “Aida did it.” He told them. The Doctor laughed.

Rose shook her head. “No one’s done anything. And even if they had, Tomas, we don’t tell tales.”

“Daddy tells tales all the time.” Tomas countered.

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond and Rose held up a hand to silence him, wondering if she could really cope with _four_ children. “Aida, Tomas. Me and Daddy are,” she glanced the Doctor and he gave her an encouraging grin, “we’re going to have a baby.”

“A baby?” Tomas asked. “For dinner?”

Aida prodded her brother in the side. “Don’t be silly, Tomas.”

“It’s not silly.” He protested.

The Doctor cut in, before an argument started. “Mummy and Daddy are going to have a baby and it’ll be your baby brother or your baby sister.” He looked from one child to the other, waiting for a response.

Aida spoke first. “Why?”

“Why what, sweetheart?” Rose asked.

“Why do you want a baby for?”

She had folded her arms across her chest and Rose patted her knee gently. “Why not?”

Aida shrugged and looked at the Doctor. “If it’s a baby sister will it be your favourite girl?” She asked, biting her lip. The Doctor shook his head, moving to sit on the arm of the sofa and put his arms around her. She clambered upwards onto his lap. “We’ve already got Tomas.” She said. “Why do we need another baby?”

“I’m not a baby.” Tomas scowled and climbed down from the sofa to get a hug from Rose. He would never outright say he was jealous that Aida was getting more attention, but Rose knew and she hugged him to her.

She smiled at her little boy, kissing the top of his head. “What do you think Tomas? Do you want to be a big brother?”

He tipped his head to one side, resting it on Rose’s shoulder. “Maybe.”

“Only maybe?”

“Will there be cake?”

The Doctor laughed. “That’s my boy.”

Tomas was grinning but, Rose noticed, Aida was definitely not. She had her head rested on the Doctor’s shoulder and her arms curled around his neck. She was virtually clinging to him. Rose shifted Tomas slightly and looked over at Aida. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

Aida buried her head further into the Doctor’s neck and said nothing. Rose unwound her arms from about Tomas’s middle, letting him clamber away to sit on the sofa again. She moved to stand beside her husband and daughter, stroking Aida’s hair softly. “What’s wrong, darling? Don’t you want a baby brother or sister?”

Aida’s voice was quiet, little more than a whisper. “No.” She didn’t look up.

The Doctor moved back slightly, forcing Aida to look up at them. There were tears in her eyes and Rose’s heart broke for her as the Doctor wrapped her in a hug, kissing the top of her head softly. “What is it?”

“The baby will be your baby.” She said, still whispering, as though she was afraid saying it aloud would make it true.

“It will.” The Doctor’s voice was even and calm, but Rose could tell he was worried.

“I’m not your baby.” She said, louder this time. Her lip trembling. “You’ll love it more than me and Tomas.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Rose had wondered if the children would see this new baby as a threat to their place in their parents’ hearts, but she had thought they weren’t old enough for the idea to really take hold. She stroked Aida’s hair softly, and turned as she heard Tomas beside them, clearly on the verge of tears.

“But Mummy loves me.” He said, sadly. “And Daddy and Aida.”

Rose moved to hug Tomas, scooping him up into her arms. He rested his head on her shoulder and she could feel his tears wetting her top. She stroked his hair. “We’re not going to love the new baby more than you, Tomas, I promise.” She turned to Aida, she still clinging to the Doctor and he had her encased in his arms protectively. “We’ll love all three of you the same.” She promised.

“But I’m different.” Aida said quietly. “And the baby will be like you and Daddy and Tomas.” She gripped at the Doctor’s t-shirt fiercely and Rose knew then just how threatened she felt. “You won’t need me.”

The Doctor surprised Rose by speaking before she could. He pulled back from Aida far enough that he could see her face. “We’ll always need you Aida, you’re the most important little girl in the universe to me, and to your mum, and we’ll never not need you. I promise.” He was looking her in the eye and holding her little hands in his. “Do you trust me?”

Rose watched, relieved, as Aida nodded slowly. She shifted back into the Doctor’s arms and held out a hand to her mother. Rose sunk down beside them on the sofa, Tomas still in her arms. They sat quietly together for a moment, a little family.

Aida wiped at he eyes and snuggled further into the Doctor’s arms. “Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Is Mummy going to get fat now?”

Rose turned her head to look at her husband, daring him to answer the question, or worse, laugh. For his credit, he made an obvious effort to hold in his laughter before he failed miserably. She scowled at him and Tomas shook his head, a serious expression on his face. “When Mummy gets fat she can hurt you.”

  



	3. Adventures in the Unexpected (3/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Another story in the Adventure 'verse. Set five and half years(ish) after[Another Small Adventure](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+another+small+adventure)._

**Title:** Adventures in the Unexpected (3/4)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** TenII, Rose, OCs, Various Tylers. TenII/Rose  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Spoilers:** Set post-JE.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. Anything you recognise isn't mine.  
 **Summary:** _Another story in the Adventure 'verse. Set five and half years(ish) after[Another Small Adventure](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+another+small+adventure).  
_ **Author's Note(s):** Huge amounts of thanks to[](http://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/profile)[ **wishiknewwho**](http://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/) for the beta.   
**Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/241312.html#cutid1), [Chapter 2  
  
](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/243518.html#cutid1)**

Rose waited in the playground for the children. The Doctor had insisted she go on maternity leave much earlier than was probably necessary, seeing as she had been confined to a desk job since the day she told her father they were having a baby, and so she was enjoying time with her family. The Doctor stood behind her, an arm around her and his hand resting softly on the baby bump she now had. She smiled at him.

It was then she noticed that she wasn’t the only one smiling at the Doctor. This was the first time in a long while they had picked the children up from school together and Rose was suddenly struck by the number of mothers with their eyes on her husband. She turned her head to kiss him, not caring if she looked at all possessive.

He kissed back eagerly and then blinked. “You okay?”

“Just staking my claim, Mr Tyler.”

His eyebrows knotted together in confusion. “Staking your claim? Why?”

Before Rose could explain children began to pour out into the playground. Aida skipped over to them and threw her arms around her father instantly. He lifted her into the air and held her at his side. “You’re getting heavy.” He mocked complained.

Aida rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m not.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Will you still lift me up when you have the baby?” She asked.

The Doctor tapped her nose gently and gave Rose a sad look before turning back to Aida. “Of course.”He smiled and Rose laid a hand on his back, watching Aida snuggle into him, her schoolbag discarded on the ground. She smiled at her daughter and reached up to rub her back. Aida’s insecurities about the baby had faded somewhat, but occasionally she would say something or ask a question that reminded them she feared her place in their hearts was being challenged. Rose wasn’t quite sure how to handle it.

Tomas came bounding out of the building and propelled himself towards his mother. She gave him a grin and ruffled his hair as he pulled back. He still didn’t quite look big enough for his school uniform, she couldn’t quite get used to the idea of her little boy being at school. He tilted his head to look up at her. “Mummy, didn’t you have the baby yet?”

She laughed. “Not yet, not for another three months, Tomas.”

“How long is three months?” He questioned.

Rose smiled. “A while.”

Tomas sighed and pressed his little hands to her baby bump, leaning his head against it in the way the Doctor sometimes did. Rose found it difficult not to laugh at his serious expression as he talked to the baby. “Will you hurry up and come out of there?”

The Doctor chuckled. “The baby’ll come out when it’s ready, Tommo.” He smiled down at his son as he pulled back from Rose. “Can you pick up Aida’s schoolbag please?”

“Can’t Aida do it?”

“I can’t reach from here.” Aida told him.

He stuck his tongue out at her. “Daddy, it’s my turn to be carried today!”

Rose laughed at their son, bouncing along beside his father as they made their way out of the playground. She placed a hand on her bump. She loved her children and she couldn’t wait for this one to join them.

Time continued to drift on. Rose got more and more pregnant and felt it every day. But the Doctor had been brilliant. She wondered if it was because they already had their children and he was used to being a dad, but apart from the panic he had had about the baby’s health, he had been relatively calm throughout.

He lay opposite her on their bed, smiling at her lovingly. She was too exhausted to move and the children had been particularly boisterous today. The Doctor had chased them around the house for half the day, but after three spillages and a minor explosion Rose had had enough. Luckily, the Doctor had swept in and taken the children to the park to wear them out. It hadn’t quite worked to plan, the Doctor had wound up almost as exhausted as his wife and the children were as hyper as ever and covered from head to toe in mud. He had ushered them up the stairs to be bathed with nothing more than a look in her direction. But, she had to commend him for how little damage had been created in the process of getting them washed, dressed and into bed.

She reached out a hand to hold his and he gave her a lazy grin. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I just can’t get comfy.”

He shuffled closer to her, kissing her cheek softly. “Not too much longer.”

“Easy for you to say.” She complained, resting her head against his. “This is your baby. It’ll probably be late.”

The Doctor would later spend a large amount of time reminding Rose of her inaccurate assumption. She woke him at four the next morning in nothing short of agony. He had been about to complain when he realised just why she’d woken him up and instead he opened to grip her hand, kiss her lips and promise her everything was going to be okay.

Then he leapt off the bed, loving the sudden rush of adrenaline that, magical though it was, his life had begun to lack. He took the stairs two at a time and phoned first Jackie, and then an ambulance. His clamouring woke the children and, as he raced back up the stairs, he was met by two very sleepy looking faces.

“Daddy?” Aida asked, tugging on her dressing gown. “Is Mummy okay?”

“Yes.” He told her, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her forehead. “Mummy’s fine. The baby’s coming.” He grinned, span her around and placed her back on her feet.

Tomas grabbed at his leg as he made to go into the bedroom. “Mummy sounds sad, Daddy.” His lower lip trembled. “Is she hurt?”

Rose was still crying out in pain and the Doctor realised the importance of reassuring his children. He dropped to the ground and gathered Tomas up in his arms. “Mummy’s fine, I promise.” He ruffled Tomas’s blonde hair lightly and let him go, standing up. “Now, I need you to be a big brave boy for Daddy, okay? Because I have to go and hold Mummy’s hand.” He smiled as Tomas nodded slowly. “Grandma and Grandad will be here very soon and they’re going to look after you while we go to the hospital-”

“You said Mummy was fine!” Tomas cried, tears threatening to fall.

“She is, Tommo, I promised, didn’t I?” He reached out for his son, but Tomas stepped backwards, still on the verge of tears. Aida put an arm around her little brother.

“Mummy and Daddy have to go to the hospital because that’s where you get a baby.” Aida told him, wisely.

The Doctor smiled at his wonderful daughter. “Why don’t you go and put the telly on and watch it quietly until Grandma and Grandad get here? Yeah?”

Before Tomas could protest Aida led him down the stairs. He smiled proudly at her retreating back and moved quickly back to the bedroom. Rose glared at him across the room. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” He sat down beside her and took her hand in his, kissing her forehead lightly. “I’ve phoned your mum. And an ambulance.”

“Ambulance? Why? Can’t _you_ drive me?”

“Far too nervous to drive.” He laughed lightly and she looked at him. He leaned forward and pressed another kiss to her lips. “We’re going to have a baby.”

She tried to smile, but squeezed his hand instead as she was hit by more pain. “The kids-”

“Watching TV downstairs. Don’t worry, it’s all okay.” He rubbed her back softly, ignoring the rude words she was muttering under her breath.

It was hours later that the screaming stopped. Rose’s screaming, that was. Within seconds of that ending it was replaced by the screams of a much smaller person, with much tinier lungs. The Doctor didn’t know where to look; at his exhausted, but beautiful and absolutely perfect, wife, or at his newborn son. His _son_. His single heart had never beaten so fast, he was sure. It was swelling with love for a child he had yet to even see properly.

The midwife handed their boy over to Rose and seconds later they found themselves alone. He sat on the bed beside her and she tilted her arms so that he could get a good look at his son. He smiled adoringly at the little bundle. He was tiny, a lot smaller than he thought it was possible for any living thing to be. He was red and wrinkly, but he was here and he was theirs. He kissed Rose’s temple. “Look what you did. Our boy. Our baby boy.”

Rose had tears in her eyes as she turned to kiss him. “Thank you. He’s perfect.”

“He is.” The Doctor reached out to stroke his tiny hand. “Look at us. Doesn’t seem that long ago that we were running around the universe, throwing ourselves into danger. And now... we’ve got the three most perfect children in the multi-verse.”

Rose broke away from staring at the baby to look at him. “Do you think the kids’ll like him?”

“Of course.”He held out his arms and carefully took him into his embrace, careful to support his head, but still terrified of breaking him. Both Tomas and Aida had been a lot older when they had come into their lives, he was sure he had never held anything that was both this small and this precious in all of his nine hundred years. The children he had had on Gallifrey, a painfully distant memory, had been such a separate part of his life, he hadn’t held them in his arms on the day of their birth and looked down at their faces knowing that somehow, despite everything he had done in his life, there must have been something he had done right. Because he had this little one. He had Rose and he had Aida and Tomas and it was more than he had ever deserved. The thing that scared him most of all was realising that, sitting here with this bundle of perfection in his arms, he didn’t have even the slightest desire to run.

He turned to Rose. “I love you.” He let out a breath and took in every inch of her. “I don’t regret a second of my life with you.” She rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled. “Look what we’ve got. He won’t have this. He doesn’t know how this feels, to... to have so many people who are so much more important than you are. He’ll never... I would never have-” He sighed. “Thank you.”

\- - -  
If you want to request a ficlet in the Adventure 'Verse there's a post [here](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/245247.html). I'll try my best to fill all requests!  



	4. Adventures in the Unexpected (4/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Another story in the Adventure 'verse. Set five and half years(ish) after[Another Small Adventure](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+another+small+adventure)._ ****

**Title:** Adventures in the Unexpected (4/4)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** TenII, Rose, OCs, Various Tylers. TenII/Rose  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Spoilers:** Set post-JE.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. Anything you recognise isn't mine.  
 **Summary:** _Another story in the Adventure 'verse. Set five and half years(ish) after[Another Small Adventure](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+another+small+adventure)._ **  
Author's Note(s):** Massive amounts of thanks to

[](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/profile)[**wishiknewwho**](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/) for the beta on this fic. She's a fantastic beta & should be bowed down to. Also, she's just come runner up in the Children of Time Awards. If you haven't read her Both 'verse fic, go [here](http://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/tag/both-verse) & do it!  
This chapter's kind of dedicated to nipplemuggins because she's been working so hard lately. But, exams are over, you're free!  
 **Previous Chapters** :[ **Chapter 1**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/241312.html#cutid1) **,**[ **Chapter 2**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/243518.html#cutid1) **,**[ **Chapter 3**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/245276.html#cutid1)

****  
**  
**The Doctor had barely let Rose have a hold of their baby in the few hours since he had been born. He was absolutely besotted. When Aida had first come into their lives he was always the one to hold her, the one that fell asleep with her in his arms, the first one up when she cried. He had taken time to accept her, to decide to adopt her, but when he had and she was theirs, she was always in his arms. When they adopted Tomas the Doctor had been just as eager, although with Aida still quite young and clinging to him whenever they were together, he hadn’t been quite so possessive. But still, Rose wasn’t surprised by the Doctor’s preoccupation with their new baby. She knew that he was as fascinated by their son as he was with all those civilisations he had shown her back when they first met. Every little thing the children did amazed him.

She watched as he placed a soft kiss on their sleeping baby’s forehead, and when he looked over to her she spoke. “Doctor?”

“Mm?”

“I want to call him Jack.” She was expecting some sort of resistance on the Doctor’s part, but she was determined to win this battle.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and hugged the baby close to him. “Why?”

“Do I have to have a reason?” She was too tired for a big discussion, but she wanted their baby to have a name before the children arrived.

“Yes.” He stood and carefully moved the baby to the cot beside the bed, then walked back to her, perching beside her and fiddling with her fingers. “I’ve told you, names have power.”

“Yeah, Doctor’s a powerful name.” She mocked.

He stroked her cheek. “It’s the name I was born with.” She scoffed and he gave her a look. “I was. This me. There’s another man out there with that name and I can’t say it, it’s not mine to tell anymore.”

“I just... after everything with Jack, I think I owe him something. I ruined his life and-”

He cut her off with a soft kiss to her lips. “You didn’t ruin Jack’s life, you were so human, so perfect. You saved him.”

“I cursed him.” She sighed. “I just... I thought it would be nice. And if we name him Jack it’s sort of like we’re naming him after Mum too.”

“Well that’s just-”

Rose put a finger to his lips, a smile on her face. “Don’t even.” She laughed at his reaction. “We named Tomas after Dad, it’s only fair...” She wondered if that would swing it. Giving Tomas Peter as a middle name had actually been the Doctor’s idea, after all.

The Doctor turned to look at their son. “Okay.”

“What?”

“Jack it is. Jack Alexander Tyler.”

Rose reached up a brusher her fingers through his hair. “Why Alexander?”

“I like it.” He paused. “He’s my son.”

“Is that what Alexander means?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “Son?”

“No.” He said quietly. “No, it means defender of the people.” He watched her carefully. “Is that okay?”

Rose nodded and laced her fingers through his. “Jack Alexander Tyler. Sounds perfect.”

Rose had finally got baby Jack back into her arms by the time Jackie brought the children in. They raced over to the bed, Aida scrambling up to sit on the end. The Doctor seized a giggling Tomas around the middle and lifted him from the floor to deposit him beside Rose. He kneeled up, peering at the bundle in Rose’s arms. “Is that my brother?” He asked, fascinated.

The Doctor smiled. “Yep, Tommo. His name’s Jack. Jack Alexander.”

Aida turned away from the baby to look at her father. She tipped her head to one side. “Why not Tyler, Daddy?”

“What?”

“I’m a Tyler and you and Mummy and Tomas. Why isn’t Jack?”

Rose smiled. “He is, sweetheart.”

“But Daddy said-”

“Jack Alexander Tyler.”

“Oh.” Aida shuffled back towards Jack and stared at him for a moment before scooting across the bed to hug the Doctor around the middle. “It’s definitely a boy, Daddy?”

“He is.”

“Am I still your best girl then?”

“Oh, always.” He told her, lifting her into his arms and spinning her around. He glanced over at Rose who gave him a mock pout. Placing Aida on the ground at his feet, he leaned over to kiss the pout away. “Well, apart from Mummy.”

“Mummy?” Tomas asked, leaning back on the bed and looking as though his brother was boring him already.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Who is your best boy? Me or Daddy or Jack?” He crossed his legs and looked up at Rose, a serious expression on his face.

“I don’t have a best boy, Tomas. You’re all my favourites.”

Tomas sighed dramatically and shuffled to the edge off the bed, launching himself off of it and into his father’s arms. The Doctor placed him on the ground and Tomas looked over at Rose. “Mummy?”

“Yes, Tomas?” Rose said, trying to remain patient.

“I think that I should be your best boy because you’re my best mummy.”

Rose shifted the baby into one arm and held out her other for Tomas, who eagerly clambered back onto the bed and into his mother’s embrace. He rested his head on her shoulder and looked down at Jack. “Why’s he so little?”

“Because he’s a baby.” Rose said, looking from one of her boys to the other.

Aida, who was swinging off of the Doctor’s arm dreamily, looked over at them. “Tomas used to be that little.”

“So did you.” The Doctor told her, hoisting her up into his arms. “You were a tiny little thing even when we first met you.” Aida rested her head on her father’s shoulder.

“I wasn’t ever that little, Daddy. Don’t be silly.”

“You were!” The Doctor insisted, tickling Aida lightly to hear her squeal. She wriggled in his arms. The door opened behind them and Jackie and Pete walked in, they looked exhausted and the Doctor wondered just how hyperactive their children had been all night. Jackie smiled at them, crossing the room to sit on the chair beside Rose’s bed and holding her arms out for the baby instantly.

Tomas jumped away from the bed and raced over to Pete, launching himself at his grandfather. “Grandad! I’m a big brother. And my baby brother is really, really little and Daddy said me an’ Aida was that little too but Aida says he’s wrong. But that’s not true, is it Grandad? Because my daddy’s never wrong.”

“Hello Tomas.” Pete said, adjusting him in his arms. “Slow down.”

“Was I as little as my baby brother Grandad? Was Aida?”

Pete tweaked Tomas’s nose. “Even Tony was.” He said, with the look of someone sharing an important secret.

“But Tony’s a big boy!” Tomas yelled in protest.

Jackie looked up from where she was cooing over baby Jack. She had managed to get him from Rose and into her own arms and looked every bit the overprotective grandmother. The Doctor idly wondered if he would ever get his son back again. “Even your mummy was this little once, Tomas.”

Tomas wriggled free of his grandfather’s hold and crossed the room. He stood beside Jackie, looking down at the bundle in her arms. He glanced at his mother, and then back to the baby, shaking his head. “I don’t think so Grandma.” He told her and, as he realised that his mother’s arms were now completely empty, he climbed onto the bed and snuggled up against Rose.

“She was, Tomas.” Jackie told him. “I bet your daddy was too.”

“Oh no.” Said the Doctor, still holding Aida in his arms. “I was never that small.”

“Oh you were born fully grown, were you? You mad alien.” Jackie mocked.

“Well, to be fair, this body was.” He said, Aida peered at him in confusion but he had no intention of explaining. They had decided their life was far too complicated for it all to be fully explained to the children, better they think he had always been the man he was now. Things like this only ever seemed to come up when his mother-in-law was around and he half thought Jackie disagreed with their decision to keep it all a secret. “I wasn’t born adult, but I was never as small as that. Gallifreyan reproduction was a bit more complex than it is for humans, there were-”

“What’re you going to call him?” Jackie asked, cutting him off before he could get started.

“Jack.” Rose said as the Doctor opened his mouth. He wished the women in his life would let him talk. “After Jack Harkness. And after you, sort of.”

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s lovely.” Jackie cooed at the baby boy in her arms and then looked back to her daughter. “Would he have been Jacqueline if he was a girl?”

“No.” Said the Doctor, before anyone could stop him. “Definitely not.”

  
(The End)

\- - -  
If you want to request a ficlet in the Adventure 'Verse there's a post [here](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/245247.html). I'll try my best to fill all requests!


End file.
